


Santa Can Be Sexy

by Esselle



Series: Speed Demons [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Music, Crosspost from tumblr, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, car makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: ' "Oh, come on, Kageyama!" Hinata says. He's driving, which means he gets control of the music. They've long since learned that's the least violent way to settle the issue. "Where's your holiday spirit?! It's the—""Donotsay it's the most wonderful time of the year," Kageyama warns him.'--Kageyama needs an education in good Christmas music.





	Santa Can Be Sexy

_Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting-tingling, too…_

Kageyama leans his forehead heavily against the window and sighs.

"Oh, come on, Kageyama!" Hinata says. He's driving, which means he gets control of the music. They've long since learned that's the least violent way to settle the issue. "Where's your holiday spirit?! It's the—"

"Do _not_ say it's the most wonderful time of the year," Kageyama warns him. "Because it isn't. This is the time of year when every idiot brings their car by the garage claiming trouble with their starter engine. This is the time of year when I'm always freezing my ass off working outside. This is the time of year when you buy _four cartons of eggnog_ instead of milk because you don't read labels—"

"I already finished them!" Hinata yelps. "And they were delicious, you're just some kind of weird milk purist—"

"You can't eat cereal with eggnog, Hinata!" Kageyama shouts at him.

"You can, and I did, and it was _good,"_ Hinata insists. It really was good, even if it had ended up making him feel super sick all day.

Kageyama huffs and glares out the window. Hinata sulks and turns the Christmas carols up louder.

A familiar one comes on right as they're pulling into the garage and Hinata bobs his head as he searches for a parking spot, tapping his fingers to the rhythm. He's about to start singing when Kageyama speaks up.

"What _is_ this?" he asks.

"What's what?"

"This song," Kageyama says.

Hinata pulls into one of the spots in the lot out back before turning slowly to stare at him, open-mouthed. "You've never heard _'Santa Baby'?"_

"No," Kageyama says. "Why is it… all… _sexy?"_

"Oh, my god," Hinata says, "do I have to explain the concept of 'Santa Baby' to you?"

"No, I understand what's happening," Kageyama says dryly. "But… Santa isn't _sexy."_

"That's your problem with this?" Hinata demands. "Santa can be sexy."

"My main problem with it is that it's the fiftieth Christmas carol you've forced me to listen to _today_ , but if we are talking specific problems, then—"

Hinata peeks out of the windows to make sure the outside lot is empty, before grabbing Kageyama, who is still mid-tirade, by the collar and forcibly shoving him back up against the passenger side window.

"Oh, shit—" Kageyama says, "I didn't realize you liked Christmas carols this much—"

Hinata ignores him. "Think of all the fun I've missed," he sings, softly. "Think of all the fellas I haven't kissed…" He knows he's not the greatest singer, so he settles instead on whisper-singing the words breathlessly as he pulls himself over the gap in the two seats to trap Kageyama against the door. From the wide-eyed look Kageyama is giving him, his attempt isn't unsuccessful.

"Hi…nata—" Kageyama tries to say, before his voice dissolves into a groan when Hinata puts his lips against his jaw, grazing his teeth right under his ear.

"Next year I could be just as good—" he basically moans in Kageyama's ear, feels two big, strong hands emphatically grab him from behind to drag him closer, and he gasps against Kageyama's cheek. Kageyama's hips jerk. "If you'll check off my Christmas list—"

"Fuck," Kageyama growls, fingers squeezing hard as he grabs handfuls of Hinata's ass. "God, I know what I'm gonna give you for Christmas—"

Hinata drops all pretenses and grabs his face in his hands, smashing his lips to Kageyama's painfully hard—fuck Christmas, he wants it _now_ —

A loud tap at the driver's window makes him shriek, jump, and nearly fall off the seat. Kageyama sits up, eyes glazed, hair disheveled. His jacket has fallen off his shoulders, he looks completely debauched.

Hinata scrambles around to look and squeaks when he sees a _highly_ unamused Daichi peering through the window at them.

Daichi pulls the door open as Hinata scoots backwards into the driver's seat, staring guiltily at the wheel. He wishes Kageyama would do something other than blink into thin air while looking like walking sex, but he seems to have broken.

"Good morning, kids," Daichi says cheerfully, in the exact tone of voice Hinata has learned signals his doom.

"Morning, Daichi," Hinata mumbles, still staring at his steering wheel as though it's going to save him.

"Glad I caught you before you were busy," Daichi says, and Hinata winces.

"Um… sorry," he says. "It won't… happen again."

"That isn't the first time you've told me that," Daichi says. "And I'm sure it won't be the last." He pulls the door open wider. "Out."

They both comply meekly. As they follow him into the shop to clock in, Hinata nudges a recovering Kageyama with his shoulder.

"So," he says, "new verdict on Christmas carols?"

Kageyama snorts. "They still suck, dumbass." Hinata opens his mouth to protest, but, "That one's kind of okay, though."

Hinata grins, and allows himself this small victory.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Multishipping at [Esselle](https://esselle.dreamwidth.org/) on Dreamwidth, [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
